Priest Basics
Skills Heal Thyself Your basic self heal. Glyph it to heal yourself more. You can only use it every 5 seconds. Metamorphic Blast chained into Final Reprisal Metamorphic blast is required to chain final reprisal in order to speed it up. It does some small damage into a knock down (Final Reprisal). Since you need to cast metamorphic blast first in order for this knock down to chain quickly and properly, it's very obvious and is often staggered. It's good to use in order to assist your team, or help yourself escape from someone attacking you if used properly. However, it can also lead to major problems and can be easily countered. Remember that using this skill on stunned targets will knock them down, possibly ruining a DPS combo, which is actually bad unless it is coordinated. The Final Reprisal reset glyph can be useful because it gives a 40% chance to reset your knockdown. Some team compositions favor knocking down your opponents, so this is definitely something to consider if you are teaming up with a berserker, for example. Mana Infusion You gain 100 MP every second for 20 seconds. The buff cancels out if you use an attack that puts you in combat , OR if you are attacked and put into combat. It is a nice source of mana when you are not being focused. It can be glyphed to cast quicker or give more MP. You may want to consider glyphing mana infusion cast speed for solo queue because there are no mana rolls on equalized gear. Triple Nemisis Aim-assisted low damage attack. Good for canceling another healers' Mana Infusion due to it's "homing" cast towards a target. You can also use this to cancel your own lock-ons. Restorative Burst Puts a while circle 10 meters ahead of you that applies a HoT buff when you step into the circle. The buff can be dispelled by plague or regression like any other buff. You do not need to remain in the circle to receive the full duration of the buffs healing effects; simply walking into it will suffice. If your primary heal (heal thyself) is on cooldown, you can cast this spell against any wall or object and instead of showing up 10 meters ahead of you, it will instead be directly on the wall / pillar / object you casted it on. This way, you can cast this supplementary heal directly underneath yourself. Fiery Escape Backward projectile movement spell. This skill does not have an invulnerability frame (iframe). Deals a small amount of damage and puts a movement speed slowing effect on opponent. It's effects can be blocked / resisted / or iframed. Use this skill to gain distance between you and an opponent who may be chasing you as it reduces their speed by 50%. Focus Heal Primary healing lock-on spell. Glyph this spell for 3 targets for battlegrounds such as Corsairs Stonghold / Kumasylum / Fraywind Canyon. Do not glyph for 3 targets for Champions Skyring because there are only two people to heal on your team. You can also increase the healing range of the lock on by 3 meters. Retaliate Use this skill to recover from a knockdown. When this skill is used it applies a buff which gives you two seconds of invulberability to knockdowns, stuns, staggers, and other forms of CC. Retaliate Glitch: '''If timed properly, you can instantly be stunned / CC'd on retaliate and never gain the retaliate buff. This has been a broken feature in the game and has never been and probably will never be addressed by the developers. It can be done intentionally, and accidentally. Time your retaliates accordingly. Retaliate appears on your chain skills instantly when you are knocked down. However, it is more efficient to bind retaliate to an actual key so that you can see the cooldown of the skill and so that the chain skills don't bug you out during crucial times. Mana Charge Charge it to full for the most mana return, worth glyphing for more mana gain per cast. Also worth glyphing for charging speed. Once the bar starts blinking red can release. Being staggered upon release of mana charge will put it on cooldown and you won't receive the mana. Being staggered during mana charge (not release) will stop the cast, but won't put the skill on cooldown. A good way to cast mana charge is by wrapping around a pillar if someone is trying to stagger you. You can also cast it to help your team mates such as archers or zerkers or sorcerers who often have low mana for killing combos. You can cancel mana charge with backstep and it won't go on cooldown. You can also dodge sleep while mana charging with backstep. Ishara's Lullaby One of a priests only crowd control spells. Lock-on sleep, target can't move or cast skills when slept. Glyphable for lower CD. Easy way to put pressure on another player. Because this skill is very easy to evade, it helps to wait for an enemy to use an i-frame first or chaining the CC from another teammate's CC. (For example, stacking sleep with a sorcerer, or sleeping after someone who is knocked down retaliates, and then backsteps.) You can be staggered out of sleep. This will put the spell on cooldown and it's effects won't apply. There is no diminishing return on stacking CC. The slept opponent's sleep will break when that player takes any damage, whether it is a hit, or poison. (Unless they have a shield such as Kaia's shield on them.) Purifying Circle (Cleanse / Purify) Helps remove most harmful skill effects from team mates and from yourself. (You cannot cleanse your own stun, but you can cleanse a team member who is stunned.) You can cleanse healing debuffs, slow debuffs, stuns, sleeps. You cannot cleanse fear effects from zerker or mystic. This is a priests most important spell because in cleanse animation, the priest cannot be staggered or knocked down. You can time your cleanses to purposely avoid chain knockdowns from zerkers, fire traps from sorcerers, warrior staggers and knockdowns, and more. It is imperative to glyph this skill for cooldown. Resurrect Brings a dead player back to life, glyphable for faster cast. If you use Guardian Sanctuary and Kaia's Shield while casting this spell, you can't be stunned or staggered and you can bring a player on your team back to life. If you use this in battlegrounds and you don't have it glyphed for 120 stamina, the dead player will resurrect without charms. Blessing of Zenobia Provides your team with an out of combat speed buff. Glyph this for the in-combat movement speed buff because it helps you kite in PvP. You will be faster than your enemies. Plague of Exhaustion Lock-on that removes buffs and may put on a buff that does small amount of damage over time and increases melee CDs by 50% of other players, worth glyphing for lower CD. Be VERY cautious that this ability applies a poison which will break sleeps. Have your opponents selected so you can see when the dot expires before attempting to sleep. This ability is also easily evaded by skilled players. It helps to have your DPS create a setup for you to successfully debuff opponents, or wait until opponents have put their i-frame on CD. Arise Make anyone who is knocked down stand up, glyphable for lower cooldown. Use this when your DPS are being KD chained. Does not apply to caster. Healing Circle Heal a small AoE in front of you, fast cast, heals a lot, clutch heal with low cooldown. Teammates are notorious for evading this circle, if they do this try to get them into the habit of staying in front of you for a second so you can get this heal off successfully. Blessing of Shakan Power buff, always apply and reapply this to DPS. Blessing of Seren Increases endurance, always keep this buff on you. Blessing of Balder Makes your HP regenerate every 5 seconds, optional to keep up. Energy Stars (ES) Power and attack speed buff, try to use it off CD. Glyph for duration and/or increased affects. Kaia's Shield (Kaia's) A shield that absorbs damage, prevents staggers and knockdown while shield is up. Glyph for cooldown, self endurance buff, and optional HP regen over time. Guardians Sanctuary (GS) Immune to stuns and sleeps for 10 seconds, takes .5-1 seconds to cast, worth glyphing for lower cooldown. Divine Respite (5 Minute) Very strong self heal over time (10 sec) long cast animation, almost unkillable when the buff is on. Good for turning pressure around. Healing Immersion Lock-on and heal an AoE on that target, ~10 meters wide. Walk into the AOE for a self heal. Also, if an enemy is on you try pivoting after releasing the heal to avoid getting staggered out of it. Glyph Builds * Please.Heal.Me: http://teratoday.com/glyphcalc#pr60:a1:d3:h1:j1:k4:n0:q2:s1:A01:B012:D0 Crystals * '''Zyrks | Pristine Indomitable Zyrks x4 makes you take less pvp damage, basically a must have. * Red | Fine Swift Crux, Fine Carving Crux, Fine Brilliant Crux, Mix and match as you please. * Blue | Fine Relentless Crux, Grieving Crux (Must Have), Fine Resolute Crux. Gear * Staves, chose from Nightforge, Favored, Devastator, Advantaged, or Archetype. * Devastator gear is okay. It's fine to enter Team 3s with Devastator gear, but you will take a lot of damage from anyone with PvP gear though. * Favored gear is more than enough to be #1 in Team 3s. Crafting designs obtained from doing Corsairs/Kumas quests. * Advantaged gear is the top tier pvp gear that is very costly and time consuming. Item Rolls * Weapon | Healing 6%, Attack Speed 4.5%, Decrease Cooldown 7.2%, 0.6% mp per skill cast are the best rolls for weapon. * Chest | Kaia's Shield Cooldown 10%, 6% dmg, Raise HP 8%, Frontal dmg 6.9%, or Heal 6% more, or less damage when Knockdowned * Gloves | 1% Mp regen, 3% healing, or 2.25% Attack Speed, or 4 endurance * Boots '| 1% Mp regen, movement speed 6%, 4 endurance Etchings * '''Weapon/Gloves '| Energetic/Carving, Energetic is more preferred than carving * '''Chest/Boots | Unyielding/Grounded, Unyielding is more preferred, ~120 crit resist is when you start to get diminishing returns so be aware. Jewelry Get a 4 piece Healing set from Solo/5 Man Vault and necklace from 20k Bellicarium credits at the Bellicarium merchant, Ideal PvP set. * Earring Rolls | Duration of stuns 10% (Must), Resist Stuns 4.4% or Max hp 4.5%, or HP Restoration * Ring Rolls | MP regen 0.4% and Healing 2% (I'm lazy and unlucky so I just have 0.4% MP regen) * Necklace Roll | Healing 2% Brooch/Belt/Innerwear Purifying Brooch (Nexus credits) or Iridescent Carving Brooch (Crafted) * Purifying Brooch is cheaper and easier to get than Iridescent Carving Brooch while having the same effect. * Brooch rolls | Crit Resit 6, Crit Rate 6, or Max Hp 2.3% Favored (Nexus credits), Advantaged (Nexus credits), or Pinnacle Belt (Drops In ABHM) * Belt rolls | Crit Resit 6, Crit Rate 6, or Max Hp 2.3% Max HP, MP Regen, or Endurance Innerwear * Max HP Blue Innerwear is best all around, although a common Innerwear is more than viable. Random Tips * Cast GS Before Kaia's so that your Kaias doesn't get broken before you cast GS. * Put your back to a pillar so that other players can't do back damage to you, you will take a lot less than per hit, but take more hits. This also helps against getting backstabbed from Warriors and Slayers. * Try to stay near a pillar to dodge attacks from players by Line of Sight (LoS). * Type /select EnemyHealerName to see their HP/MP/Buffs. (Or if there's a self-buff heavy class on the enemy team, such as a Berserker, select them instead.) * Try to Plague them when they cast Kaias/GS. * If they have Pledge/Guardian Shout, try to Plague the Lancer on their team. * When you are low try to cast 5 minute to make sure you survive. * Always maintain a calm mind and think about your actions and the actions of your team and the other team, keep track of opponents skills CD such as Giga Leash. * Always when you get dispelled, rebuff your movement speed and endurance buff, and if you have MP and time, rebuff HP regen as well. * When your team is making an offensive play use Kaia's Shield to prevent stagger (ex. Your lancer just giga'd and their lancer blocked it and is trying to stagger your sorc). * Kaia's can be used defensively, but if your teammate is stunned, make sure to cleanse them first because they can peel for themselves best. * Make sure to cleanse debuffs like Debilitate, Combative Strike, Fury Strike, Whipsaw before you use your self heal. Although if you're low you may need to heal first anyways. * Do not try to cast Healing Immersion until you are in range of your teammate. * Only use Energy Stars when you are free. * Lancer giga range is 15m, so if you need to get in range to heal, cast GS first. * Awareness is key to a Priest's success, and the difference between a 1200 and 1800 priest. * Try dueling other players in Velika Outskirts to learn their classes skills and how they chain together. Other Guides * Emar's Priest Basic Video Guide | Guide still viable, but do not jump in 3s. * Ban's 3v3 Priest Guide * PHM's 3v3 Priest Guide